Regretful Envies
by HungerGames SuRiVoR
Summary: Sulley has been beaten himself up on several occasions. It was a typical time in his ordinary life as CEO. Yet, his best friend has been focusing on his dates with Celia. Sulley feels left out for some reason but eventually hangs out with an old colleague from ROR. Johnny and Sulley hang out together. Friendship/Hurt&Comfort/Dark
1. Busy Day, Friday Night

**I just felt like writing another story for Monsters Inc. so I deided to write a story about friendships. I hadn't decided much yet but mainly I'll write a few chapters that focuses the new life of Mike and Sulley. This is just the first chapter so I'll come up with more chapters soon. I also know that there's another story that's still in progress but please be patient as I keep adding more chapters to my second story. So far this is my third story so I'll keep it simple and clean for now. Anyways, review if you like. By the way, I won't include any of my OCs I made up from the first story of Monsters Inc.**

**I'm still getting the ropes of Fanfiction but I am indeed a good writer. Enjoy the first chapter! **

**(Sulley's POV)**

It was another busy work day at Monsters Inc. and yet it was hardly the time to take a rest. I know now that a monster's work is never done, even throughout the entire day. I've seen many comedians going into the doors of the sleeping children. Each and every one of them puts on a good show for the human kids to burst into laughter. The scream canister's meter fills up to a maximum level, which is indeed a good thing. Many workers intend to get the job done. There was no doubt that a child couldn't laugh. At this rate, laughter is ten times more powerful than a scream. Yet, it compels me to see the moments of the past. The past I say.

After those recent events with the human girl, it came up to my intuition that there is still hope to save the factory from shutdown. Ever since that insidious reptile Randall and the heartless Waternoose plan to kidnap children, me and my intelligent one eyed friend Mike Wazowski foiled their plans into pieces. Bringing Boo back to her home world made me feel relieved to see her safe and sound. Sadly, I kept thinking about her chicanery ways of getting into trouble. I remembered how she caused mayhem at Harryhausen's about a year ago. I still can't get over the facts of her well rounded face. The smooth hair and pink pjs she wore. I imagine her face every time I mussing over the paper work that is abundantly growing at my desk. The small browned eyed girl that says Kitty every time I'm around. I would always see the cheery face of Boo as she smiles. Then one time, I frighten her as she broke into tears, running into the dead night corner of the room. I see her crying.

Crying so hard, she wouldn't come right near me as she runs into the spotlight. I regret it that time for sure. Oh boy, I would do anything to escape from the cold, and rescue the damsel in distress. As I roared into the secret room, I destroyed the Scream Extractor Contraception. She yells Kitty in an enthusiastic tone of voice. I would apologize as her adorable face shows mercy.

Then, after I saved her me and Mikey would send her right back to her door, saying our sentimental goodbyes. I entered the room, carrying Boo as she flies through the air and lands to her bed. I would place the toys right near her just as she said Kitty softly. Kitty has to go I say. I hugged her, holding back the tears. I denied the day we parted as I saw the door shredding into increments of pieces. What is done is done.

I was at my desk, musing over the paperwork that is stacked right near me. I skimmed over many files of all the human children, putting them in the filing cabinet so that someone would go over the abundant work of papers. Many of these kids were easily laughed until their lungs were out of breath. I'm amused to see my employees getting the energy that is vital to Monstropolis.

I went over to the coffee maker, where I grabbed my favorite coffee mug that is as big as my hand. I brewed some dark rich coffee beans. The coffee maker grinds the beans into nice coffee. The coffee maker pours the coffee into my mug. I smelled the aroma of dark coffee as the molecules enter into my nose. I took a small sip to make sure it wasn't lukewarm. Yup, something had to keep me from passing out the monotonous work. I went back to my chair when I kept scanning my eyes to the paperwork. Sure it may be boring and hard work, but I would never let the company go down. Monsters Inc. is one of the oldest scaring companies that has been around since I attended college. It still stands today as one of the most diverse scream colleting company. Way ahead of the other companies, I made sure that every child gets their laugh in return for the energy we collect. As the CEO, it is my duty to keep another energy crisis from happening. With so many employees giving out a show, we're unstoppable at collecting energy.

It was 12:30 PM, and the day still hasn't been over yet. I took a small break from my desk, and went right to the window. I watched the scream can handlers taking in a new set of ordered scream cans I ordered last night. They may be the most clumsy scream can handlers I have, but they're the hardworking handlers I know. Clumsy yes, but full of diligence.

I sipped more of my nice coffee to keep me awake but I should stop and put the coffee mug down for a while. I heard a knock at my door. "Come in," I said. It was my roommate Mike, as he comes in confidently. He had his microphone and tossed it in the air. "Whoa careful with that Mikey. You'll break something here."

"Oh Sulley, you should have seen me out there! I've gave out my best work at being a good comedian. So far I have over a hundred full scream cans being shown out to the entire company! Man am I good or what?"

"Congratulations Mike," I said eagerly. "I'm so proud of you."

"Well somebody has to give them a show!" Here we go with the arrogance again. Although I find Mike as an self-minded comedian, he is dedicated to serve Monsters Inc. About a hundred times I hear him boast all the time about how excellent he excels at comedy. I find it quite annoying, but still, I think he choose the right decision. "So how many cans did you fill up," I asked politely. Mike smirks at me. "Sul, you heard me alright. I said over a hundred cans. Didn't you listen the first time?"

"Come on, who heard it let's get serious," I mocked.

"Geez, if you showed some care you would definitely understand my success."

"Of course I do Mike. I know how well you collect the energy."

"You're just saying that cause you want to make me feel better." The one eye cyclops turned his head against me. I frowned, hoping it wouldn't come up like this. "Listen Mike. I'm not trying to be rude alright? I'm sure you're actually the best comedian in this company."

"I would say it a hundred times Sulley," added Mike.

"You wouldn't."

"I would."

"Really?"

"Of course, make that a thousand times better!"

"Make that a hundred times better with arrogance," I mumbled. "I heard that," said Mike. "Well it's true," I explained. "Shut up." He punched me by the shoulder. "That's what you get for underestimating me," he giggled. I grinned widely to accept his punch as I held my hand in the arm. "Anyways Sulley, got some time to go to the lunch room?"

"Sure, I was just taking a break." I grabbed my lunch box and took my coffee mug. We headed right into the narrow hallways. Many monsters were at lunch time; eating the lunch peacefully. Every amicable monster said hello as we passed by many of them. I waved with a smile when me and Mike sat at our usual spot right by the window. I scooted to the left because I always like to sit by the window. I usually stare outside just to reminisce the sunshine, and sometimes rain. Mike hoped right onto the seat, taking out his lunch box as well.

"So what's the status in Laugh Floor F," I asked.

Mike was munching his ripe apple as he does a big impetus when he swallows. "So far many of us manage to complete each scare can. They fill up pretty quick you know."

"By any chance you know the scoreboard for the competition so far?"

"Honestly I am in the lead big guy."

"I was just asking, considering you in the top ten comedians so far."

"You just had to bring up the subject did you?"

"I only ask because I know how much you like to brag."

"I don't brag. Even at the top ten comedians, I would do my best to boost my score."

"Yeah sure," I snorted. We chuckled as we munch on out lunch. I ate my sandwich, being hesitant at the very moment. I felt the mayonnaise in my bare hands, as I wipe it with a napkin. Mike was eating his homemade worm lasagna with bloody tomato sauce. We talked about how our tasks are going so far. Obviously Mikey is making a feasible start to be ahead of everyone before the day ends. I for one am stuck with the paperwork waiting to be scanned.

I decided to change the subject and let work aside for a while. "Got any plans for tonight," I asked. "Me and Celia are planning to go out in a moonlight dinner. Where we will spend time siting by the docks at a local seafood restaurant I found. I hear that the docks are a perfect way for dates but I'm not sure if she'll like that. Whadya think Sul?"

"I think she'll enjoy it Mike."

"Good, cause I don't want anything to spoil our time together. You know how tempered Celia gets when dates are ruined. Did I mention she hates it when dates get ruined," reiterated Mike.

"I know," I sighed. "Besides, Schmoopsie Poo would definitely enjoy the everlasting night as Googley Bear focuses on making her happy."

"Of course she wouldn't…..that wasn't really funny," said Mike with a languid face. "How bout you? Got any plans for tonight?" I swallowed the bits of my sandwich. "Call it a day I suppose. Sleep in until morning, watch a little TV, go out for a walk."

"That's it? That's what you're spending your Friday night into a waste? C'mon Sulley, there must be something new you have to do. You've done that daily routine for a while. Its not healthy to just do things over and over again."

"And why would you say that," I asked as my eyebrows went narrow.

"Well you basically just sleep in, do regular exercises, eat at regular times, and do other random things. Maybe its time you should try something more….different. Not that I'm just saying it in a rude way." The way Mikey demurs baffles me. "My daily routines are fine just the way they are Mikey," I commented. "There's no shame in dismaying them."

"Sulley the way I see you is just a lackadaisical monster who just doesn't find the time to try something new. Really, I recommend you into finding a hobby, or find a girlfriend. Maybe you should read a book, go to the park, fish, I dunno. Do something at least." Mike lost his breath when he said those multiple choice suggestions. I rolled my eyes. "First of all, I don't really want a girlfriend. Second I'm not much of a literature monster. I rarely find the time to go to the park, and I don't even know the heck of fishing at all."

"Surely there must be something you can do. You can't be doing this forever Mr. CEO. Besides, me and Celia always do different things together," pleaded Mike.

"I dunno Mike. I'm just not really into finding something new. Not yet," I sighed. I took my last sip on the remaining coffee that stays in my cup. Mike finds my methods of enjoying Friday nights so odd and yet, esoteric. He may think of me as an eccentric but I don't care. I'm sure there's something I must seek to attain a new activity. Mike is mostly an outgoing monster who usually goes out with Celia Mae. The two happy couple have met since me and Mike first encountered on the Scare Floor or so call the Laugh Floor. Just as the day finished after a success of scaring, Mike was dazed when he first laid his eyeball on Celia, the receptionist monster that always does phone calls at the desk. Yup, I saw how Mike was in this hypnotized mode where he fell in love with Celia. I had to scoot him away when we were heading right to the locker room. Still, I find both Mike and Celia as the lovebirds of Monsters Inc.

Anyways, I finished my lunch and put the leftovers back in my lunchbox. The bell rang to show that lunch time was over. Every monster headed back to their stations at Laugh Floor F. I headed back to my office where I had to deal with the tremendous stack of paperwork waiting to be filed. After that was done, I had to do some more tasks in my desktop. As I finished the last file that remains in my desk, I rolled my chair to the computer. I did work as usual, going through some documents. I received mandatory documents that were sent to all CEOs in each scare company. These documents were meant for me to read through. I skimmed through the page, and went on typing emails to different companies. So far we need to send the results of the company's progress in collecting energy. My eyes were getting too tired. I stared at the computer screen for a long time.

It is now 6:30 PM. Finally, I've made it through the day. It's like when I'm at school, I would wait for the clock to tick at the time when the bell rings, where every monster kid runs to their lockers. They would snatch those backpacks and run straight to the door.

I shut down my computer, and grabbed the keys to my apartment. Taking every belonging like my lunchbox, I scanned the room for final checks before closing for today. I shut the door and locked it tight. All the monsters were coming out of the locker room. I decided to check on Mikey before we drive back to our apartment. I paced into the door to see what Mike is doing. As usual, he would reminisce himself with his small mirror. His locker is full of items inside. Magnets, old photographs of us, newspapers, and his helmet. The green cyclops raised his arms like he was showing off some buffed up muscles. Only, he doesn't have much buff. I kept spying on him without getting caught. I warily went behind the lockers, seeing Mike putting on some odorant. Good old Mikey would try to be as handsome as an impeccable monster. "Who's the main monster huh? Wazowski that's who. Feel the burn Mike. Cause you're gonna give Schmoopsie Poo an utter impression." I chuckled softly without laughing out loud to see how ridicules Mike is being. For the first time I saw him talking to himself like this. I bet he does this all the time.

"Yeah that's right. Feel the coolness." Mike pointed himself out in the mirror, giving a flirty wink. My mouth exploded into laugh out loud. But then I realized how loud and obnoxious my voice was. I covered my mouth. Meanwhile, Mike spotted me red handed, giving out an annoyed glare. "Sulley! For god sake you could knock," shouted Mike.

"I'm sorry Mike but I couldn't believe how stupid you acted at your mirror. Priceless!" I kept giggling without noticing the redden face of my best friend. "I was just improvising myself. Gotta give out the impression. I have the odorant, the face, the body. C'mon admit it. I am the most urbane monster you ever known."

"Make that the most classical and yet hysterical actor," I snorted. "And the dedicated charming and yet entertaining monster award goes to Michael Wazowski," I said sarcastically. Mike decided to laugh along with my joke. "Well you haven't seen my best looks since we were in college Sul. I'm still handsome today."

"In your dreams Prince Charming!" We laughed together as we couldn't help ourselves. I find this one of the best Fridays I've faced so far. Perhaps it's the way me and Mike get along so well after many years. I also know his ways of talents in drama. We used to be in drama class since we attended Monsters University. Whenever Mike starts to create a dramatic scene from a play, I would join along with him. Then again, there are times when we disagree with each other, but we really watch each other's backs.

"Look at the time," replied Mike. "C'mon Sul, we better go to the car. Celia's probably waiting for me at her house."

"Right behind you Mike," I added. We were the last ones leaving the locker room empty for tonight and the last ones to leave the factory. I locked the entrance so tight, the guards should be able to handle tonight's patrol. We walked to the parking lot when Mike uses his electronic car keys to unlock the car. As I hoped on, I find the seats a bit uncomfortable due to my size. I would make the best of it to squeeze in right. "Uh Sulley," said Mike. "Do you mind keeping your feet away from the brakes?" I didn't notice my left feet squishing the brakes. "Oops….my bad," I said with blushing cheeks. I let my feet in a straight position, feeling so much better in a straight position. We drove to the exit gates where the guards automatically let the gate open. The twilight of the sky dims into a color of scarlet sky. I watched the nocturnal animals jumping to the trees.

Many owls hooted to show a sign that the midnight creatures finally appeared.

We arrived at our apartment just in time. Home sweet home I always say. I got off the car holding on to my lunch box and keys to the house. "Hope your night out with Celia goes well Mikey," I said amicably.

"Thanks Sulley. Well, I better head to her place before she gets real irked. Don't want to infuriate her temper. Have a good night Sulley."

"You too bud." Mike drove away in an instant of the eye. I closed my eyes to take a deep sigh. I was kind of exhausted after a long day's work. I unlocked the door to our apartment, and hanged up my lunchbox. I took off my tie, hanging it by the door's cloak hanger. It was dead silent in this house. Every Fridays I would unwind some time alone. I take the privilege in our abode. Usually eat dinner, watch TV, do some exercises, take showers, stay up until 12 o'clock, or browse the internet. It's pretty much different stuff. I hadn't realize the things I usually do are starting to get old. Mikey's right. I should consider in doing different things now and then in Fridays. It was autumn and I don't see much activity right now. Not at this time, except watch the kids jump in piles of leaves. Neighbors would rake the leaves in stacks of piles. Some would go to the store and buy some pumpkin pie for Thanksgiving feasts. Yeah, I'm not sure what I'm planning to do during Thanksgiving. For now, I'm going to rest my mind to eat some of last night's spaghetti and watch some cable TV. I went to the refrigerator to grab my dinner. This spaghetti needed to be thawed first so it was meant to be put in the microwave. When I was waiting for the food to be ready, I forage in the cabinets for parmesan cheese, and some tomato sauce. Searching over the cans, and bottles, I almost tripped before the can of tomato sauce almost fell to the ground. Luckily, I grabbed it at the perfect timing. The microwave beeped like crazy.

Before I was about to grab my warmed up food, I would go to the fridge, and grab some root beer. Don't mind if my breath smells like root bear but I do savor the taste of it as I lick it thoroughly. I put my dinner in a dinner tray and headed to my favorite lounge chair. I scooped up the remote control, changing it to a couple of channels. I kept clicking continuously to different channels from comedy, to horror, to romance, to drama, to adventure, to reality shows, to actions, and to nature channels. I personally find the horror channels more exciting since I have a scaring talent. I was watching _The Possession _while I sprinkled some parmesan cheese all over my food, along with some sauce.

I was slouching like a lazy monster who never cleans up after himself. Who would make a mess. Sometimes I can be quite unkempt at times. Take my bedroom for example. It's full of clutter around the floor. The bed isn't properly set right so I barely have the time to clean it. Then again, I should be cleaning it up tomorrow.

This horror movie showed some type of dybbuk, a malevolent spirit from Jewish folklore that is from a dead person, who faced many tortures in life. Dead souls of unhappy victims would go to another person and sometimes settle in, or in this case, torture the person. I didn't find the movie very scary but creepy cool. The demon would always do strange and horrifying things to a living thing. Creepy cool in a way it caught my attention. I took a big gulp from my root beer, as usual. I feel the savoring taste of this beverage. Mostly Fridays, I always take the time to drink a root beer.

After seeing the movie, I took a whiff in my arm. I've haven't showered lately ever since I was focusing on the accumulative paper work that kept stressing me out so much. Geez Louise I reek like crap.

I headed into the shower to abate the strong odor. I felt so embarrassed after not showering for a while. Mainly focusing on paperwork and stuff. I grabbed my towel and turned on the hot water. I felt the rushing H2O coming to my fur. My fur was so soggy and damp, it drips water. I grabbed the shampoo to squeeze a handful of it to scrub my armpits. The soap forms into big bubbles as I kept rubbing it so hard. I had to get rid of the terrible smell. Soap almost got into my eyes so I closed my eyes oh so tight. The water kept rinsing me when all the soapy water goes down the drain.

I went right out of the shower, breathing out vaporized breath. The mirror was fogged up already. I shake my entire body like a wet dog, as my fur fluffs up. I looked like an oversized fluff ball. A squeezable ball that is.

I jumped right onto my bed, and snuggled up. I noticed the mess I had in this room. Yeah, I really need to organize my stuff. It was a very cold night. Exactly 45 degrees Fahrenheit. I shivered as I know, I wasn't entirely dried up yet. I went up and headed to the hallway. I changed the thermostat to 85 degrees so some warm air would stuff up the whole house. I went back to my precious bed. The bed where I always sleep in. I just wonder how Mike is doing with Celia by now. On Fridays we never hang out much. It was awkward. We're roommates and we watch each other's backs. But I suppose you can't always get what you want. Mikey decides to spend time with Celia. I would curl up in my nest and sleep the night away.


	2. Chore Day

The room was as stagnant as I could ever imagine. Without questions, my messy stuff was lying around the floor. Used shirts, some hats, ties, and trash lies around. The window blinds let some of the sunlight penetrate the entire area. I found myself lying to the bottom of my tummy, snoring. I tossed and turn because the sunlight was starting to adulterate my sleep. The bed sheets were also wrinkled up. I kept covering myself with the blankets so that the sun won't harass me now. I did groan in my sleep due to excessive annoyance around the house.

I drooled some of my saliva every time my mouth is open due to my loud snores. I kept thinking about how Mike's date with Celia went. It could be fantastic, or it could be terrible news. I almost made him late to their fish dinner last night after that delirious farce Mike preformed. I couldn't help myself but chuckle. If I had to find one of the best dramatic monsters in Monstropolis, I choose Mike. The morning dawn kept shedding in more light from the shades. I placed my bed covers over my face, like I'm trying to suffocate myself from breathing.

I heard as small creak noise coming from the door. I was alerted to hear the sound of an eerie door that hasn't been oiled for some time. I ought to fix the door's hinges with a little bit of grease. I turned to the other side of the bed in the wrong direction. I watched as there was no one in my room. What was that noise? Was it the wind that came to haunt me to death? A likely story. Then, I felt an impetus getting right into my skin. Someone was shaking my left foot, pulling it. This impulse was getting me real irked. I growled in a cooed sound of my voice. I moaned with aggravation. "Leave me alone," I warned.

"Sulley, wake up you lazy bone." The voice of my pal Mike was starting to make me yell at him. "Go away Mikey. I'm trying to sleep. Besides, it's a Saturday and it's the only day we're away from work," I sighed. He wouldn't stop. Things would go viral when Mike tries to wake me up. Sometimes I would scream at him for pestering me every single mornings, especially on a Saturday. "Do you know what time is it," I asked in a low pitched voice.

"Time for you to get a watch big guy. It's time for your daily exercise."

"On a Saturday, really Mike?"

"I swear I will go mad if you keep doing this to me. It's like a world of torture." Mikey kept telling to me to wake up but I refused to let my eyelids open. First he kept shaking my entire body. Then he would open the blind folds to let all the light in. I covered my face with more blankets just to ignore him nuisance. "Alright Sullivan, you want to play rough I'll give you rough play," announced Mike. I felt pain coming from my skin. I screamed in pain to see Mike pinching me. "Stop it Mike! That hurts!" He stopped at the very moment. But I would go back to sleep. No, I'm not going to get up this time. This time I'll actually win. But unfortunately, Mike gave me an earful of loudness. "Get up Sulley!"

He screamed by using his eloquent voice. I screamed in pain once more, roaring at the cyclops. He lost his balance just as I grimaced the annoying Mike. "What the heck Mike? First pinching, then screaming till I go death? What is wrong with you," I complained

"What's wrong with me? It's you Marshmallow Boy. You can't even respond to my wake up calls every day."

"You're completely paranoid," I commented.

"Yeah sure," said Mike. "Ugh, this room is like a garbage dump." Mike covered his nose as he scowls at my face. "Sulley, this room is a mess. Just when will you clean it up? I see garbage all over the floor, dirty laundry, and fur that lies around this place. How many times do I have to tell you this?" I ignored him for a minute, and then I respond, "A, I can't help with shedding. It's natural for a monster like me to shed. B, it's my room. I can find the right time to clean it, and C I don't find the time to do my own laundry."

"And then I have to do your laundry," said Mike. "I clean my laundry and I am not responsible for your laundry."

Okay, so I may have said we tend to disagree at times due to my excessive clutter. I can't help myself when it comes to busy days at the office, going over the paperwork. "I promise Mike I'll clean this place up just as soon as we chill out for a minute and-"

Mikey blew his silver whistle as loud as a roar. I covered my ears with my fingers, plugging them in. "No time for small talk big guy, we got some working out to do." I sighed, and thought it was for the best to do what he said.

The small guy made me do some pushups for one hour, scary feet drills, avoid the child face, push around some furniture, do some jumping jacks, run around the block 20 times, and so on. The only thing I find that compels me is running in the frigid weather. Mike was wearing his jacket while I wore nothing but fur. I feel the breath of vaporized air coming from my mouth. My throat was getting a real nasty draft from breathing in too much.

After that was done, we went back to the apartment, where I had to cough out the cold nasty air out of my throat. "I think running around in autumn is another way of torture Mike," I suggested. "C'mon Sul, the best way to get you in shape is to move around."

"Does it have to be in an inclement weather at 30 degrees," I asked.

"It's a must I'm willing to take." I sighed in frustration, and went to warm up some hot chocolate to fortify myself. I scooped up some hot chocolate from the pot, and leaned against the table. I've started my Saturday with a bad morning. I had hoped for better expectations for the rest of the day. Mike was coming into the kitchen, and also scooped up some hot chocolate as well. We were awkwardly tentative at the moment, sipping through some hot chocolate.

"So how was yesterday's dinner," I asked.

"It was good as usual. Celia enjoyed the night as we strolled along the docks. Let me tell you the strangest thing that happened to me Sulley. When I was eating my last clam, I noticed a tiny pearl that shines as bright as the silver moon, and I handed it to Celia as a gift. Can you believe it? A coincidence indeed!"

"Wow Mike, that is the strangest thing that happened to you but I don't think pearls shine bright as the moon. You're probably just exaggerating."

"Oh come on, pearls do shine. That pearl was meant for Celia to have, and it was another successful date."

"Uh-huh," I muttered not paying any attention to his bluffing. "Surely a pearl so elegant can give her a glimpse on Googley Bear." I crossed my arms, and grinned at my one eyed friend. He frowned for a second, then gave out a whimsical smile. "Say, since it's a Saturday why not do something together? How bout we go to the bowling ally this afternoon," I questioned. Mike's smile suddenly came to a serious and vague look. My eyebrows crossed in a confused way. "What?"

"Sorry Sulley, but…I promised Celia that I would go shopping with her. I'd wished we go to the bowling ally but I promised her to help her find her a gift for her niece's wedding. I'm sorry it came up to this." I was a little disappointed to hear about this. So much for a terrific Saturday. "Oh…well okay. I guess…I can go by myself. I don't really have much to do today except eat, sleep, and run. Okay Mike, I understand," I sighed.

"But I promise we'll try again next Saturday pal. Don't you worry, a promise is a promise," said Mike with exhilarated mood. I felt much better for my friend keeping his word. "Sure, that'll be great."

"Meanwhile Sulley, can you please do me the favor of cleaning your room up? Seriously, it's like a junk yard inside. I mean it," explained Mike. "Fine," I grumbled. I took the last sip of my hot chocolate. Mike was heading out to the door, wearing a fedora hat and his scarf. "One last thing Sul," hollered Mike. "Be sure to vacuum up the house. I expect it to be clean once I get back. Got it?"

"Yeah, yeah, just go already. Be back soon alright," I shouted. Mike dashed away as I watched him right at the window. He drives as I heard a loud vroom coming from his car. Once again, I had the whole apartment by myself. To be honest, Mike has been busy going out lately, and it's been a while since we done something together. For some reason, he's been pretty busy doing something with Celia for some time, but what perplexes me is that he's been acting awfully peculiar. One time I saw him laughing with Celia, as they hugged and kissed. I was never impressed by the looks of it, but yes, you could say that's true.

I put my coffee mug at the sink, where a few dishes were waiting to be washed. The apartment looks almost like a pig stive so I probably be sprucing up the place. I headed to my bedroom, where all the mess was remaining still, being waited on to clean. Yes my room does look like a junk yard. I picked up most of the mess that lies around the floor. Dirty shirts, empty bag of chips, my ties, cereal boxes, etc.

I put the piles in three orders; dirty laundry, pile of ties, and garbage. First I had to deal with the garbage so I scoped up the last bits of junk, dumping them into a garbage bag. I knotted it so tight, you can barely see a hole right through the bag. Now that the trash situation is taken care of, I collected some of my shirts. Recent shirts that I owned in the past were still wearable. I found my Oozma Kappa shirt lying around the floor. I haven't wore that shirt since me and my fraternity team competed for the annual Scare Games. I remember it well. The Scare Games was a competitive competition where each fraternity and sorority go against each other for the gruesome challenge. Of all the challenges I faced with my brothers, I believe the most memorable event was the scare simulator challenge. We won, well sort of. The stupidest thing I did was tampering with the scare simulator's difficulty level. Mike soon found out after noticing the dummy's condition just as I called out for him. He was so upset and discouraged after tampering the machine all because I wanted to be back in the scare program. At first, I believed Mike wasn't the scariest type of monster I met. Because of my ruthless actions, I wouldn't dare to hold in the potent guilt that lurks inside me. I wouldn't accept rejoining Roar Omega Roar, and so I had to spit out the truth to Hardscrabble.

Boy that was something I wished I never have done due to my selfish actions. I know now to never do things so simple because it can get you in deep sided consequences. After I met up with Mike when I jumped on the bus, he came up to me saying am I crazy. Yes, that was the craziest thing I've ever done. I explained to Mike that being okay is a wonderful thing. I encouraged him that just because he isn't much of a scarer, that doesn't mean that no one should judge him. He may not be scary, but he's definitely the fearless and confident guy you expected to come up to.

And so, my actions came back to haunt me deep down inside in the heart. I shivered, and then weakly laughed. Scooping up the last bit of laundry I owned, I went to the bathroom and dropped the dirty shirts to the other piles of dirty clothes. It was time to do some business with these foul smelly clothes. I lifted the laundry basket at the top of my head as I held it side by side of my arm. I went to our laundry room, taking our detergent to the washing machine. We do have a washing machine and dryer. I dumped the rest of our laundry into the washer. It's a good thing every Saturday is laundry day. Otherwise, we would be abducted by the wrath of smelly clothes. I took the clear cup that has measuring units from 1 to 3. This was a 3 cup alright.

I scooped some white everlasting scented detergent in the cup. I just love the feeling where I have to be in charge of the laundry because I smell the powdery detergent every day. It smelled like midnight lilies that bloom in the meadow by the creek. I'm sure Mike doesn't understand that yet, but I do.

I only scooped up 2 cups of detergent so I dropped the rest of it into the washing machine. I set the minimum amount to ten minutes just when the machine started humming. The humming and washing was almost as loud as a roar. I didn't bothered the noise. I reminded myself that in ten minutes, the clothes should be clean and wet by now.

Meanwhile, I had to vacuum the rest of my room now. All my fur abducted the place, and Mike hates it when I shed daily.

After that was done, I headed to the kitchen and had to deal with the dirty dishes as well. When I scrapped off the food of each dish and cup, my instincts are starting to tell me that my Saturday is starting to become a chore day. For crying out loud, I can't imagine the last time Mike did his chores. All I had to do is wash dishes, vacuum, clean my room, and do the laundry. I wished Mike would give me a helping hand with the dishes. He's usually the best at washing them and me, well that's a different story. I was cleaning the last of the dirty dishes just when I was about to put it up, I slipped on the soapy floor. I fell right to my back, and heard a shattering sound. "Great," I said with annoyance. I frowned when I saw the broken pieces of that plate. Ugh, this is not my day. I got the broom from the hallways closest, along with the dust panel. Gently, and quietly I did small brush strokes on the floor, cleaning up the broken plate, and throwing it to the trash. I just hope no one suspects the evidence of that drastic accident.

Ten minutes were up so I went back to the laundry room. I picked up the drippy wet clothes that were finally sparkling crystal clean, and shoved it in the small window door of our dryer. I set the time to twenty minutes so the laundry should be completely dry by the time I come back to the laundry room. In the meantime, I will set my butt in the comfy lounge chair, and watch a little TV. Geez, I don't really have much to do right now but loiter around.

After twenty minutes were up, I had another laundry basket that is orange so I folded each laundry neatly to the basket. Maybe later I should put it away. I went to the last shirt. Again, it was the same bright green Oozma Kappa shirt with the yellow lettering on. The silky shirt that I felt brought me haunting memories day by day. I sighed.

I embraced the haunting memories by putting on the sweater. To my surprise, it did fit me so well. This was sublimely perfect as well. I can still imagine the day we won that trophy but I was still dejected to my insidious plan that got me and my roommate expelled from MU. Those memories kept vexing me inside. I had no choice but to keep the shirt on. Before I went back to the living room, I grabbed a grape soda from the fridge, and tossed my body to the new couch we bought one month ago. A modern 3 seated sofa with wooden feet, and a gray touch of fabric. I was slouching, like a lazy bum. I drank through the grape juice. I felt the sweet n' sour sugars that run through my body. Putting the juice aside, I turned sideways on the sofa, letting my eyes rest for a while. The TV was still one so maybe I would let my mind go off, drifting into my sleep.

**Happy Late Thanksgiving. Wow, my break has been crazy lately. I went to Arkansas to spend time with family and here I am with a new chapter. Luckily I also finished my homework in time for English class. I hope ya's Thanksgiving is as splendid as mine. **

**I was going to call this Laundry Day, but maybe it would go best as Chore Day. Next chapter will be up and coming soon. Bye!**


	3. My Privates

I woke up by the blaring noise of the television. I forgot that I left it on just when I dozed off from my sleep. Perhaps I may have been a real slob now. I never really knew what time it is but I reckon the day is almost over, considering that I have viewed the window. Twilight has struck. I never realized that the laundry was even done. I looked at the clock where it hangs from the white wall. The small hand remains at 7, and the big hand was at 5. 7:25 I had reckon. I never expected to have hibernation at this time. That reminds me, laundry was finally completed. I felt some jadedness lingering in my body. I always have this reluctant feeling where I wake up from bed and don't have the chance to get up. I shook off the languid feeling out of my body, and headed straight to the laundry room. Twenty minutes have definitely passed this time. I stretched my back to keep the tiredness out of my body, and scooped up all the laundry from the dryer's circular door. I would fold them in a polished manner, and try not to make them too sloppy. Mike hates it when I don't do a scrupulous job at folding clothes, but I don't really wear that much outfits. Just ties for work, and on occasions I wear some shirts. Still, I didn't care. I took off my OK shirt so I wouldn't ruin the fabric. I felt a small tore once I got up from the sofa.

Maybe the shirt didn't fit me at all. I sighed, and had hope for something much better from the catalyst that brings me these disturbing flashbacks. I would just roll it up like a ball, and toss it right into my closet. I separated some of my shirts, and ties away from Mike are other sweaters, and some winter wear. Winter was coming soon so I guess its time for me to hit the warm clothes. Not necessarily a coat but just a hat, scarf, and some horn warmers. I wear a coat but my fur is much warmer. If I happen to shed, I'd wear that coat. It's just a darkish brown thick old fabric coat with overstuffed items in the pockets. The buttons on it looked askew, but it still works as a charm.

I went into Mike's room to put all his laundry on the bed. I would do it for him, but he's been so sensitive lately when I touch his stuff without his permission. I would dealt with my clothes instead, putting them in the wardrobe, and hanging the ties in the closet. I had a box container full of my winter wear. Scarfs, hats, and my coat. I remembered the TV was showing the weather for next week. It's going to be like a refrigerator's freezer out there. Man I hate the cold so much, I almost suffered from hypothermia when I was in the third grade that time. I was sledding out there too long during recess, and staggered to the floor, all weak. The teacher came up to me with worries. I barely responded to her when she hollered for the school's nurse to help me. I lied in the room, where she had the thermometer in my mouth. I coughed so bad, she had to call my father to pick me up. Guess that was a good way for me to dismiss me from the classroom.

After the laundry was done, I felt good inside for completing that attainment. It's been forever since I cleaned up a home with a perfect score. As a young monster I was the sloppiest monster there is. I left all my toys on the floor, homework buried up in the rubbish, and dirty laundry around. My mom would always scold at me, saying I would never go anywhere in life if I don't get my act together. I never said a word back after she said that. Besides, why argue if it's just going to stir up?

I went back to the living room to watch some good old night news. I watched the daily news channel on Monstropolis's Town Crier, listening to the much uncanny news about monsters deaths, and worldwide accidents. I would only watch the news if I'm bored or just wants to pass the time. I saw a small story about a mine accident occurring in the suburban homes. Seeing the photo where the mine revealed fragments of smoke arising from the cave. Gosh that seems pretty scary if someone worked at the mines. Then there was a kid rescued from a lion's den at the city's zoo. He somehow fell from the balcony where the monsters watch the lions. This kid was some kind of aquatic monster with authentic fins, and webbed feet. I guess he can walk on land too, but most aquatic monsters remain in the waters. He has teal skin, fin shaped horns on his head, and raw umber eyes. The parents were trying to persuade him to not move, as he broke into tears before the three headed lions ate him for breakfast. The zoo authorities managed to distract the lions, while other zookeepers got the kid out in time. His leg was sprained but the good this is he wasn't hurt.

I always ponder about my life, and Mike's. There are times when I just think about how Mike turned out in life. Fearless, intelligent, and hard headed at times. I find it hard to believe how much he succeeded while I stop and think, who am I really? What kind of a monster I'm supposed to be, getting the small adulation from everyone that comes right near me. If I did get the praise, what success did I do? I haven't done much from a kid, to a teenager, and young adult. Even if I had the Sullivan genes inside me, it doesn't make sense for me to deserve all the praise when I was a college student, or a simple minor. I tilted my head to Mike's room, where I always was forbidden to touch his stuff. One time when we moved right into the apartment, I was being my sneaky and troublesome self again. I went right into Mike's room when I saw all the boxes stacked up. I assumed he was still unpacking. I never knew how much stuff that Wazowski would carry. Bet it was all his childhood stuff, and other rubbish he had kept for a while. I know his Little Mike doll, where I was having too much fun playing keep away with him. He growls in anger when I kept tossing in the air. He pushed me right to the floor, and hopping in the air grab his bear.

I still can't figure out why he loves that ridicules toy. I sneaked into his room again, looking at the laundry that will be put away by him later on. I know it's not right of me to do this, but just this once, I want to see what he has in the cluttered up closet full of his items. I saw his bear siting on the bed, paying no attention to it. In the closet I saw a cardboard box with box written by a sharpie pen. It says "My Privates".

_My Privates indeed, _I thought. _No Sulley don't do this. You know you played with the bear once. Now you're going to raid his closet. Not gonna happen. _I nodded my head, muttering no in my breath. "Don't Sulley. Don't you dare touch that box." I tried not to let temptation overwhelm me. I kept resisting by walking in a straight path, like a zombie. Without questions I headed to the exit. But it irks me to see what Mike has. I never knew much of his life at all. We're roommates so sometimes it wouldn't hurt to see what that roommate has. Mike knows part of my life. I told him I act scary because I'm terrified of the expectations that stand in my way. He knows I'm a Sullivan, the one who flunked every test, the one who lies, the one who cheats, and the one who has a father that makes us so supercilious. I slowly close my eyes in frustration. "Maybe a brief peak wouldn't hurt…."

I tip toed to the closet and to the My Privates box. Opening up the box, I saw many random junk in this box. Boy, who knew Mikey would be such a pack rat. Sometimes I'm a pack rat but I think Mike is more of a packrat. Old shoe laces, stamp books, scare cards, buttons that were possibly from coats, and a stack of journals. The journals somehow cached my attention. I pulled the very last journal from the bottom of the stack. There are like ten journals in the box. When I pulled out the journal, it had some kind of little kid's handwriting. Filled with stickers of scarers, and some drawings of a one eyed monster I would recognized. I opened to the first page, where it showed a head title.

THIS JOURNAL IS THE PROPETY OF MIKE WAZOWSKI

ALL MY STORIES AND JOT DOWNS OF MY DAYS AND MY DREAMS IN BECOMING A SCARER

It was written by his old childish signature. I was compelled to read the first page, but I knew I wouldn't read this too long. Mike would be here any minute.

_August 19__th__,_

_My classmates and I were on a field trip to Monsters Inc., where my teacher Karen, er… I mean Mrs. Graves told us we were going to learn about how scarers provide energy to our city. I was so excited to see what surprises were ahead of me. Everyone got off the bus when I tripped through the crowd. Many kids went out with zeal. Some of the winged ones flew, while the rest of us walked. I stumbled onto the floor, and spotted something shiny below the bus's seats. What luck, it is my lucky day. I went to the door, knocking the door. The bus driver chuckled, and opened the door for me. I amicably smiled at the bus driver. "Thanks, Joe. Good luck finishing your crossword puzzle," I shouted. Mrs. Graves came up to me, saying sorry for leaving me. I didn't mind. "That's okay. When I was on the bus, I found a nickel!" I held the nickel in the air. I wished I had pockets._

_Everyone was mingling to find their partner. I was determined to find a partner who I trust but no matter what, everyone happens to have their own partner. It seems that everybody has a partner but me. The teacher came up to me, smiling weakly. "Well Michael, looks like it's you and me again." I always ended up with the teacher. When we were right in the scare floor, I was amazed to see the awesomeness that surrounded us. Many of us were roaring as loud as possible. I wanted to demonstrate a good roar. "Uh, sir! Right here, little green guy, 2 o'clock!" I jumped as high as I can, and roared. At first I thought everybody noticed my roar, but I knew I was wrong. They were gaping at the real time scarers coming their way._

_I saw Mr. Mccay with his MU hat. To my surprise, I looked up to him with an instant. He grins at me, pointing to the MU initials of the school he went too. _

_I wanted to see everything in action so I sneaked right into the empty scream canisters a worker was sending to. I went inside the room, where I saw Mr. Mccay prowling in the shadows. I hid quietly when I saw the grown-ups heading into the room._ "_See? I told you he's fine," said the mom. "I thought I heard something," mentioned the dad. I saw the scarer rising in the air, giving one of his best roars. He made haste going to the door, as I followed him. After that, he was furious at me for going right inside. I felt bad now. I think going to the kid's room was a bad idea. Mr. Mccay smiled, and was proud for what I did, giving me a small souvenir._

_At home, mom put me in timeout as I sat in the chair in my room. So journal, I may be punished for what I did, but it was one of the best things I ever done. So yeah, I should probably go now before mom and dad see me doing something._

_Mike Wazowski_

I saw handwriting of a kindergarten who was still learning how to write. That was a brief page alright but I was moved to see what I read. Mike went right into a child's room when he was five. Oh God, I never knew that would happen. I wouldn't read the rest of the journal. Mike has over ten so I just put the journal back, and started reading the fifth volume.

_June 7__th_

_Dear Journal,_

_I came to tell you that I'll be starting middle school now. I aced all my tests in the fifth grade with straight As. This was the best time of my life. The one thing that saddens me is to see some of my friends leaving to other middle schools. I was going to attend to Goosebumps Middle School, where it was more closer to my house._

_I'm sitting with the rest of my classmates, where the school was doing a Ceremony of Farwell to the fifth graders. I waved at my mom, dad, and my sister Chloe, who was a sophomore in high school. My father wore his grey fedora hat, and my mother wore her flower hat. My sister was closely related to my mom, except more dark green polka dots, less pointy white horns, and wore so many bracelets on her wrist. Principal Roderick Robotnik. He was larger than any other teacher in the whole school with his burly body but wore many suits. His tie was a smiley face type, and had round shiny teeth. He has a shade of amber in his feathery body, and round Alizarin Crimson eyes. He welcomed all the parents, and the fifth graders to this momentous day. Each of us were in alphabetical order by our surnames. I watched many of us dress fancy. The boy monsters wore ties, jackets, and some slacks. Girls wore fancy dresses. I just wore my jacket and newsboy's hat. Just as I got up to the stage the principal shook my hand, along with the vice principal. She gave me a medal and my certificate. "Michael Wazowski, the stellar student in the whole class," announced the principal. The vice principal felt proud of me because I know her very well. "I hope middle school will open new doors for you Michael."_

_"Thanks Miss Scarlet," I added. After that was over, my parents and big sister came to me. They were indeed proud of my first attainment. My sister came up to me, giving a sour grin. "So Mikey, what are you like going to do when you grow up," questioned Chloe. I smiled brightly when I took off my hat. "I'm going to become a famous scarer." However, my sister just snickered. "You don't belong in a scare floor little brother. You know that as I do."_

"_Why? I can become scary. I just have to work hard and study hard. I'm determined to become a scarer someday." My sister laughed out loud when my face reddens with embarrassment. Just you wait, I will become the greatest scarer in history or my name isn't Mike Wazowski!_

I noticed a drawing of Mike with big fangs. Oh boy, I never knew he was like this when he was so young. Mike was so focused on his studies. Maybe that's why he's so smart, and thinks he can become a scarer. I heard the sound of a car pulling over on the driveway. My heart pounds to see my intuition that Mike was here. I put the journal back in its place, warily shoving the My Privates box back inside.

**I hope some of you had a good holiday. I'm sorry this took longer than expected. I had a small case of writer's block, and I don't have internet access in my home yet. But I will eventually. I will keep writing more so I can publish more chapters then. I'll also add a new chapter to my Hunger Games Inc. story as soon as possible. Thank you for your patience.**


End file.
